Bob Page
Bob Page is a wealthy philanthropist and the founder and owner of Page Industries. He was amongst the ruling Council of Five in the Illuminati and in charge of the Illuminati's Majestic-12 division until some time prior to 2052, when he used MJ12 to overthrow the Illuminati. By that time, Page became the richest and probably the most powerful man in the world. Background Early life Bob Page was a special protégé to Illuminati leader Morgan Everett. Although Page was a good student, he was also impatient and short-tempered. In 2027, Bob Page participated in a secret conference of people while discussing Montreal, the Biochips, Neuropozyne recall, the LIMB clinics and Megan Reed's discovery. Sometime later in the same year, Bob Page discussed the Morpheus initiative with Morgan Everett and the chimera nanite virus with Megan Reed. After the Morpheus project, Page and Everett developed Daedalus, an AI program that would help the Illuminati keep track of and control the new communication technologies. The duo also started a project trying to improve the augmentation of nano-technology that Majestic-12 would eventually turn into the Gray Death virus. Page was a major power behind the push for nanotechnology, and was a part of the enhancement project that JC Denton and Paul Denton went through. Page grew impatient with Everett's unwillingness to use the technology and the Illuminati's slow, gentle ways, and rebelled by leading Majestic-12 in a coup that saw the Knights Templar obliterated and the whole of the Illuminati infrastructure taken over by Page and his allies. The final blow to the Illuminati was when Page gained almost total control of the information infrastructure through the Aquinas System at Area 51 and the Daedalus A.I., thereby making it unsafe for the Illuminati to communicate over the Internet and instead forcing them to communicate by other means. Wanting to become God In 2052, publicly, Bob Page is the richest man on Earth; a trillionaire and head of the massive Page Industries, Page likes to groom his image in the public eye as a great philanthropist by donating millions of credits to the needy. He still managed to remain very mysterious to the public eye. In secret, however, he schemes to plunge the world into chaos in order to promote the conditions that will allow him to create the perfect world of his visions. Bob Page plans to perfect the use of nanotechnological augmentations through the Denton brothers and his chief lieutenant Walton Simons so that he could use the perfected version on himself. Instead of turning him into something akin to a super-soldier, Page's modifications would allow him to link himself to the Aquinas Router (which monitored all communication technologies on earth) and then merge with the Helios A.I. He would then unite his system with a series of Universal Constructors, which would allow him to physically create anything he desired on a near-infinite level. With this completed, Page would be all-seeing, all-knowing, and all-powerful; essentially, he would be a God. Notes *In two of the three possible endings in Deus Ex, the player is required to kill Bob Page. In Deus Ex: Invisible War, he is dead. *Bob Page seems to be already basically nano-augmented in 2027. By 2052, he has the Light (his eyes are glowing like Paul and JC Denton's but are atypically red), an Infolink, a framework allowing him to be merged with the Helios AI, and other nano-augmentations that amplify his intellect and connection to the world. *Bob Page has a "cyber-assimilated" form, encountered in the last mission, when he, basically, prepares to merge with the Helios AI and the universal constructor. In this form, he has control over an army of nano-creatures and fairly amazing power over the elements themselves. Behind the Scenes *One of Bob Page's greatest personal heroes is Thomas Aquinas. Aquinas was an Italian Dominican priest of the Catholic Church and an immensely influential philosopher and theologian in the tradition of scholasticism. Once Page would merge himself with the Aquinas Router, he would become similiar to what the Catholic Church believes God to be, with the exception of whereas God's world consists of flesh, emotions, and belief, Page's world would consist of machine, logic, and information. *Warren Spector said he originally wanted there to be a fourth, "bad" ending to the game where the player sides with Bob Page (who, realizing JC Denton may actually foil his plans to merge with Helios, offers the player control of a major continent in exchange for allowing Page the time to complete his merger with Helios), but this ending was scrapped due to time constraints in the game's development. Gallery BobPageDXHR.png|Bob Page in 2027 BobPage2027.png BobPage.jpg|Bob Page in 2052 BobPageIntro.png|Bob Page talking with Walton Simons six months before JC Denton training BobPageIntro2.png BobPageTraining.png|Bob Page observing JC Denton's final training with Jaime Reyes BobPageTraining2.png|Bob Page talking with JC Denton by holocomm at the end of his final training BobPageMaggieChow.png|Bob Page talking with Maggie Chow in 2052 BobPageInfusionChamber.png|Bob Page in the nanotech infusion chamber at Area 51 Page.jpg|Bob Page preparing to merge with Helios Videos thumb|left|500px|Bob Page and Megan Reed discuss nano techonology Category:MJ-12 characters Category:Illuminati Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Nano-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters